emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6453 (17th January 2013)
Plot Charity thinks Debbie's plan to manipulate Dom is risky. She agrees to get involved, but insists that they need to get Cain on board. Cain believes Debbie is way out of her league with her plan, but she insists that she's going ahead with or without his help. Cain later tells Debbie that he's in on the plan, but worries further when Debbie goes to the pub to meet Dom. At The Woolpack, Debbie is taken aback when Dom goes to kiss her. He apologises, but she leaves and he feels foolish. Cain follows Debbie out, but she warns him that she calls the shots and knows what she's doing. However, Cain worries that Debbie is not as in control as she's making out. Meanwhile, David is troubled when Alicia tells him that she and Jacob are moving to the B&B and she will phone a solicitor tomorrow to talk about a divorce. Val reluctantly agrees to let Alicia and Jacob stay at the barn for a few days as the B&B is full, but she is unimpressed when Pollard explains that it was a sham marriage. Jacob is not happy living at the barn and Val fumes to Pollard, who wonders if he has done the right thing. Later, Val loses patience with Jacob, telling him that Alicia and David both love him and there are people worse off than he is. Elsewhere, Priya is irked when David explains that he wants her to be nice to Alicia, Robbie is torn as Megan begs him not to leave, Declan and Kerry get jealous over how close Andy and Katie are at the pub, while Steve gives Bernice an idea by suggesting that she should start being nice to Chas if she wants a chance of buying her out. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Stables *David's - Exterior *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Dale View - Living room/kitchen and lobby *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, beer garden and car park *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen and patio Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,530,000 viewers (27th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes